


How to celebrate Yule when you got a Nordic God for a boyfriend and a Catholic Best friend you may not hate as much as you claim

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is clueless sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Stark wants only the best for Loki but he is unsure how to celebrate two religions at the same time while also trying to get Thor to understand his father's wisdom towards same sex couples is really gross and he really should knock it off. Thankfully he has Steve and Bruce's help in that camp.





	How to celebrate Yule when you got a Nordic God for a boyfriend and a Catholic Best friend you may not hate as much as you claim

**Author's Note:**

> I am only guessing what type of Christian Steve is. I've seen in many fics that he may be Irish. While not all Irish are Catholic, many are so I'm writing him as having Catholic beliefs until someone corrects me to which form of Christianity he canonly practices. 
> 
> There is some Homophobia, but nothing done with cruelty.

Having a tower with 2 Pagan Gods, a Catholic and the rest varying degrees of Atheist or Agnostic sometimes led to interesting debates. Loki rocked the “ I am not a Witch but I am so a Witch” vibe. Black skinny jeans, black army boots, black leather jacket and a dark green shirt with a pentacle on it. He would pout when Thor kept asking him why he dressed like a Witch if he hated the term so much. Thor went for country boy who had no clue what that even was. Heavy hoodies, faded jeans and sneakers. His hair had finally grown back and he kept it on the shorter side. Loki had his to his shoulders now, which he sometimes wore up in a lazy bun depending what he was doing. 

The others joked that Loki was the moon to Thor's sun. Loki was a walking question mark. He would scoff when called a “man” yet also get offended at being asked if he was a “woman”. He would threaten to hit Thor with heavy tomes and yet also lay on Tony's bed with a cutey book on Wicca. Thor was simple. He liked food, mead and fighting. Give him something to hit and he was fine.

Loki was a poster child for domestic fluff. He could sew cloths better, cook the best meals and bake cakes that everyone whined was making them fat. Loki didn't see gender in colors and just as easily he wore green, he would weave pink flowers into his hair. Thor favored red and gold with very little difference in tastes.

Loki was a dancer, and got high on the Arts. Thor was very physical and more than once had to be told to be nicer to Loki as he ended up breaking one of Loki's bones. Thor would sniffle at the floor like a kicked puppy.

It all came to ahead as Christmas neared. How to do a holiday when you had mixed religions, while also having time to do it correct as the world never stopped needing to be saved?

Stark was trying to plan it out. Loki didn't ask to be included but that was his boyfriend and also his first Christmas on Earth as a member of the team. He had to include Yule in some form. Gods his brain was hurting. Ac/dc and his 5th can of beer wasn't getting his problem solved. He didn't want to put Loki's religion on display to be attacked. How would Steve accept Loki being Pagan? He felt lame. Steve didn't give them a single bad time about being together and even got them tickets or covered their shift so they could go out. Why would this be any different?

He turned on the camera to see what his beloved Lokes was up to. He saw Loki reading one of his books on Wicca, sipping hot tea. The slight warmed him greatly as he sat back in his chair. He kept waiting for Loki to deem him a lost drunk cause and go back to being Prince Loki. 

Yet Loki didn't move a single move away from him. He was always there, and always so forgiving. 

“Does he know you watch him?” Steve said. “Holy shit, Cap, make some damn noise next time!” Stark said, patting his chest, his heart still in his throat. “Ah..sorry about that...” Steve said. “ Yeah, Lokes knows. If he isn't in the mood, he hexes the cameras to static.” Stark says, shrugging. “You know your way over thinking this, right?” Steve asks. “What do you mean...?” Stark asks back. “I don't care that Loki is Pagan, nor am I gonna be mad if you include him. He said that because the tree is stolen from Pagan beliefs. So that tree includes both of us.” Steve points out. “ I thought you were..uh..Catholic or whatever.” Stark mumbles. “Yes, but my beliefs aren't tied to the Bible only, its tied to my faith. The same way, Loki knows inside there is a Goddess and a God. Those books help him but his faith is stronger than whats written on the page. I'm not threatened by the fact some of my religion may have been borrowed from the Pagans. I just know, Loki just knows. The same way you have faith in science. So don't over think it, Stark. He just wants you for Yule anyways.” Steve states.

Stark wakes in the middle of the afternoon. He rubbed his aging back as he walked up stairs. He stops and stares. Loki and Steve had the whole floor done up. A tree at the center, and a mix of Nordic greens and traditional Christian greens around the walls. Loki had gotten Steve a Mother Mary statue to leave his offer and thanks to.

Loki had an Ouija themed hoodie on, unzipped due to being indoors and moving around. He had spiked his long hair, dying the tips neon green. A snake-themed bracelet on his left wrist, and snake-themed belt on his ripped up black jeans. He had only a mesh mussel shirt on. He wore pentacle earnings in both ears, with dark green nail polish on. 

“ Lokes, we're gonna have to tax you if you keep getting more sexy everytime I over sleep.” Stark said. Loki smirked and let his jeans fall lower on his hips, watching Stark's cheeks match his suite. “I would say good morning but its 2 pm already, love” Loki says, putting some hair behind his left ear. Stark watched the movement. “Yes...well...was busy...” He mumbles out. Loki grins as he turns on his Ipod for some music. “ You poor,baby, so over worked...” Loki drawls.

Steve shook his head with a grin. Loki was gonna be the death of Stark long before the metal inside him does him in at this rate. Loki turned it up and Kesha rang out thru the floor they were on. Loki let the music make him high as he walked over to his boyfriend. Stark eyed his lover's hips as gets lost in the music.

He was a former mass murderer and here was a God, a real God, choosing him as his fav and possibly only devotee. It made his knees weak, and blood go right between his legs. Loki was all his yet also free as a bird. No bird cage, he had vowed to Loki, as he took Loki, claimed Loki that night. Loki screamed his name for hours. His perfect little demisexual God. He held the key to Loki's sexual needs and nobody else came even close. He could mantra Loki's name for years and never tire of it.

Loki smiled as if he could read this mind and that turned Stark on more than he cared to admit. Stark coughed and ran to his ice shower. When he came back, the two had finished their work. He went looking for Loki and saw him fighting with Thor. Thor had been confused by Loki's choices. Steve had been trying to explain to Thor, that despite what Daddy had taught him, Sexuality wasn't a choice.

“ I just don't get why you keep choosing to be other, Brother...It only hurts you!” Thor points out. “ Instead of teaching me not to be other, teach others not to bully, Thor!” Loki shouts back.

Stark marched over and pulled his lover into his arms, glaring at Thor. Thor looked truly lost and confused. Loki just buried his face. Some days, Loki could fight for himself for hours. Some days, Loki just didn't have it him in.

“ I'm trying to save you, Brother...” Thor explained. “No, I love Stark and I need him, Thor. Be happy for me, for once, Brother” Loki says softly. “ But he is male and so are you...I don't understand, Loki” Thor says. “ I'm not male, we've been thought this before.” Loki says, clearly strained. 

Steve walks over, handing Loki his cat. Stark had given Loki a black cat on Samhain. Loki had loved the cat dearly, naming her Hope.

“Thor, we've been thought this many times. Loki being bi isn't a choice. We go around and around and around this too often.” Steve says. “But...brother should wed and have a heir! Father explained it to us both!.” Thor points out. “ So I can have mini frost giants running around? I'll pass.” Loki says darkly. “But....” Thor starts back up. “Your brother is saying stop, Thor. Look, I like you, you are fun but I don't endure no damn bullies. So knock it off, Thor.” Stark warns.

Thor looks very confused and looks back at Loki. Loki was nearly in tears as Stark was rubbing his back. He couldn't understand it. He noticed Banner and deiced to try him. He was a doctor so he must understand.

“Don't even bother, Thor. Your being homophobic and not supporting your brother. I've been all over the world. I've seen lions go at it, both male. Just accept this and we can all move on. Loki offered to bake and I for one, can still fit in these jeans so Loki has been neglecting his baking duties.” Banner says. Loki smiles at that. “You poor things, I guess I've been a mean little cook” Loki drawls.

Loki gets started in the kitchen. His beloved cat curled up on the counter. They had banned her at first but quickly gave in to the little kitten. Thor was mulling it over. He didn't hate same sex couples he wanted to ague, he wanted his brother to be safe. He just didn't know how to word himself. Loki was the wordsmith between them not him. 

He slipped into the kitchen and saw his brother stiffen and almost swore he saw fear flicker in his eyes. Was he hurting Loki? Was he the one making Loki unsafe? Not Stark..? It finally clicked. He was horrified by the fact.

“ I...just want..you safe, Loki” He said. “ And I am safe...with Stark. That's the final talk on this, Thor.” Loki warns as he goes back to stirring the cake mix. “I...don't mean to hurt you...I'm not good with words...please, Loki” He says. “ I know your not good with words and that you have no clue how much your making me want to die with this chats. But that don't give you a free pass. Just accept Stark is my lover and we can move forward, like we both want.” Loki says back. “i...make you want to..die?” he asks, in shock. “ Yes, yes you do, Thor.” Loki answers with an eye roll.

Thor felt horrid and did the only thing he understood. He hugged his brother. Loki sighed and smirked as he got an idea. Loki changes his brother's hair into the bisexual pride flag colors and hums along to a song as Thor walks out. He waits for it. Counting down the seconds.

“ Loki!” He hears Thor Yell.

Loki just smiles and puts the cake into the oven. He gets out the cat treats for Hope and opens the bag for her.

“Happy Yule. You lazy cat” Loki says with a smile. Oh He wasn't done with Thor yet but baby steps he declared.


End file.
